Enclave Effect
by 2Spook4me
Summary: The Vault Dweller helped the master, and only one group escaped the earth before the green tide. Now watch as the Enclave expands into the galaxy.


_**Hello I don't own anything. Also if there is anything you want clarifcation on just ask in a review. I will answer in next updates codex.**_

2077- The great war shatters the earth, bombs engulfed the earth while the last of humanity hid under ground, this was the result of decades long conflict between America and filthy Red Chinese Communists.

2163- The Vault Dweller confronts the Master, despite knowing the truth behind the supermutant sterility he joins the Master.

2170- A wave of green engulfs the west coast. The remnants of the US government on the Poseidon Oil Rig learn of this threat and prepare for war sending a signal to various Enclaves across the nation.

2173- Despite the preparation and advanced technology the Government in pushed back and loses several bases along the west coast, cumulating in an surprise attack on the Oil Rig itself by the Mutant threat.

2175- The commander of the Raven Rock facility General Ceaser Autumn calls for a rally of US allined troops in DC, using several robotics facilities of the areas Autumn creates vast mechanical troops to supplement the Enclave against the green hoard rushing across a broken nation.

2184- The battle of Hoover Dam, the Enclave commanded army under General Autumn makes a stand against the super mutants at the Hoover Dam hoping to stop their advance against the Colorado River. The army loses moral when Autumn is killed during a speach, the mutant hoard despite hitting the vast strenght of America's army is not defeated.

2185- With vast amounts of US high command dead the remaining officers of the Enclave elect to active T protical and give command to the Raven Rock facility's AI Eden.

2186- Eden starts the Hand of death Initiative breeding and deploying Deathclaws in Supermutant zones. It is also discovered that Vault Dwellers in the supermutant zones are kept alive and breed as human stock to counter the supermutant sterility problems.

2187- Eden allows the Hand of God Initiative allowing remaining US nukes to be deployed in supermutant zones, the main target a supermutant metropolis BoneYard is spared as an antimissile system is used to destroy the nuke. However the city of Necropolis is destroyed ruining the vast Ghoul slave production yards that armed the green hoard.

2190- despite several small victories in the end of the 80's, the supermutant army reaches the Rockies. Eden starts project Exodus. Using old semantics and inslaving vast amounts of the local population the Enclave will build three Ark ships to leave the earth: The Lincoln, the Roosevelt, and the Washington.

2195- The ark ships are complete, capable of flying three thousand Enclave peoples to the moon. The destination decided as leaving the solar system would require great deal more work then the Supermutants would allow time for.

2196- as the green hoards aproch DC the last true remnants of the human race and American leave. Under the command of Eden whoes mainframe could not be removed from Raven Rock untold numbers of robots attack the green hoard, including a prototype siege assault robot Liberty Prime. Eden was retroactively awarded the medal of honor, and would be remembered as a great American hero fighting against barbarian mutants even to them storming his mainframe.

2197- The Eden colony on the moon is established the ark ships landing and providing temporary buildings.

2200- The main buildings of the Eden colony are complete, and humans move in. Under the counsel of generals the Second Constitution is written. Establishing the exact nature of the future government.

2231- The ESV Iowa is the first ship built on the moon serving as a spy ship to watch the supermutant expansion on earth. It seemed that they had conquered North America and had stopped there.

2243- Three new lunar colonies begin construction. New Washington, Liberty, and New Boston. These colonies would create the core of the Lunar Commonwealth and cause Enclave of America to draft the commonwealth charter.

2245- The Ark ship ESV Horizons is built and prepared to colonize Mars.

2247- The Horizons lands on Olympus Mons and founds the colony Lincoln.

2252- Enclave scientist exploring Mars for a secondary colony sight stumbles apon Prothean archives.

2258- Comprehensive studies on the discovery is pospond until a majority of the artifacts can be shiped to Eden.

2260- The prospector mining ship the ESV Gold Rush is the first ship built to use mass effect technology, it is tasked with finding a source of Relitive Mass Reactive Element or Remre.

2262- With few Remre deposits found in Sol the government offers vast rewards to the one who discovers how to artificially create Remre.

2263- The Ark ship ESV Prosperity is the mass effect using ark ship. It's destination of Titan is reatched within the year founding the colony of Prosperity. The General Emergency Committee declares the state of emergency from the great war over and holds elections. The General and desendent of famous military comander Augustus Autumn wins the vote, agenst the Scientist whk found the archives Thomas Shepherd.

2269- Doctor Thomas Shepherd experimenting with Remre accidentally loses three tons to the life suport systems of the Martian Trinity colony.

2271- The prospector ship ESV California cashes into the moon of Pluto for unknown reasons. However the crash reveals a hidden structure determined by Doctor Shepherd to be a Prothean Jump Gate allowing faster then loght travel on scales even mass efect could not reproduce.

2272- The first non planetary colony the station state Nebraska is founded in the Arcturus System to serve as a relay point for Remre shipments Nebraska quickly becomes one of the richest colonies. Children of the martian colony Trinity display odd traits.

2273- Doctor Shepherd wins the election against the incumbent presided Autumn. Strangely Shepherd keeps Autumn on in is cabinet. Under Autumn's advice Sheperd to build up a navel presence to lower the chance of a colonial revolution.

2275- The ESV Giant is the first warship built by the Enclave denounced by opponents as large to the point of ridicule the seven hundred meter war ship bristled with plasma and laser turrets and boasted a massive MAC spinal weapon.

2278- several smaller warships are produced. Most of them are deployed to the Arcturus system.

2279- to the surprise of many the captain of the ESV Giant was killed in a mutiny and the ship goes rogue. The rest of the navy takes three years to hunt it down, and in the end the ship is destroyed many point to this as the end of Shepherd's political career.

2282- The ESV Giant is destroyed leaving the navy of the Enclave weak. The Giant bill is proposed and goes through Congress. It limits the size of combat warships to less then five hundred meters. To protest this Shepherd orders the construction of five hundred thousand Battle Destroyers each exactly four hundred ninety nine meters long.

2283- As the President Hartman enters the office only six hundred of the battle destroyers are complete. Hartman who helped design the Gaint but understood the reason for the Giant bill stops production and orders seven one thousand meter Mobile Shipyards constructed. The Arcturus system is granted recognition as a Commonwealth. And given three seats in the House of Delegates.

2285- Hartman's Shipyards are built and her orders ten thousand one hundred meter gun boats constructed. He also orders build up of war robots to prepare for a invasion of earth. The martian colony of Trinity is executed for rampant mutation from Remre exposure.

2287- The invasion begins but is bungled from the begining. The Enclave massively underestimated supermutant numbers and expansion. Despite only losing ten men to the invasion it is written off as a loss.

2290- to fuel his ten thousand initiative Hartman sends out four exploitative fleets through the relay system. Several new colonies are founded and a lot of Remre is located for the Enclave.

2292- Shepherds daughter Doctor Faith Shepherd creates three ounces of Remre artificially. The process is comparable to other elemental transmutation processes but needs enough Remre to start up it would take years to recoup the material used to build it in the first place as it could only produce twelve pounds every month.

2293- Faith Shepherd is elected president making her the first female president of the Enclave. Under her the Luna Sanctuary is founded and the moon hosts Deathclaw research.

2295- Supermutants launch a satellite. Fear is abound and three hundred nuclear missiles are launched against earth. In a great turn of events the Bone Yard is destroyed and the Master believed dead.

2303- Faith Shepherd becomes the first president to be elected twice. The first Extrasolar habitable planet is founded.

2305- The colony of Hoover on Terra meets disaster. Generations of bunker living has subtly destroyed the human immune systems and homeostasis. The high humidity and temperature of the jungle world proves fatal to thousands of colonists who survived plague.

2306- The Garden World Preservation Act declares that no humans may colonize a Garden world so as to not damage its ecosystem. The moon of Terra is colonized and the Terra defensive stations are built.

2307- Faith Shepherd resigns from the presidency in order to perfect her Remre generation systems, some claim it is because of her marriage to general Fletcher Autumn. Her vice president Casy West becomes president.

2308- West expands the now complete ten thousand initiative with an initiative to build plasma anti ship stations over every human settled world. She used Thomas Shepherd's research on Prothean culture to stir up a wave of fear of the return of the Prothean Empire.

2310- Thomas Shepherd almost dies but elects to have his brain maintained in a robobrain like system similar to vault zero.

2311- Citizens who show great talents that can be used past there normal demise are allowed to join this Preservation initiative.

2313- The Zax-4 mainframe of the Old Roosevelt Ark ship is in a strange turn of events elected president. Patriots Guide despite AI lacking citizens rights though they had civilian rights, pushed a bill that gave all self aware combat AIs mainly the ones used on ships citizens rights.

2319- Patriots Guide makes October twenty third remembrance day to honor the military and all whose lives have been claimed by war. Also to remember the great war.

2320- The Lunar Sanctuary experiments on exposing Remre to Deathclaws. The Remre reacts with the FEV in the Deathclaws and the resulting Blueclaws show biotic abilities. Pacifier systems are required for all Blueclaws bread.

2323- Another Garden World is discovered, Green Liberty has a defense network within four months, and a new mobile shipyard is sent to the distant system. Jhon McCain become the president.

2325- A mobile shipyard is constructed and all of the four exploitative fleets are merged under it as the first exploration fleet. This would limit the number of Jump Gates opened and lessen risk of a multi front war with the Protheans.

2328- The first exploration fleet encounters an unknown ship while opening a Jump Gate.

The Commonwealth Charter. Each system with more then five hundred permanent civilian or citizen human residents is a territory system of the Enclave of America. Any territory system with more then five settlements of more the one thousand humans each may request Commonwealth status, allowing them to grant state ship to any colony worlds in their system. Systems of particular cultural or military importance may be broken into several commonwealths.

President- The high commander of all military, and the executive agent of the Enclave. The President serves a ten year term before a new election is held. The President must be a citizen and over thirty years old. And must be a resident of a commonwealth system, or planet.

Congress/The House of Delegates- Each commonwealth appoints three representatives to the Congress who then vote on Enclave affairs.


End file.
